Forgotten Memories Urian
by trinitybreaker4003
Summary: Okay this is a storyline that I have had in my head for awhile and I finally had the urge to put it out for everyone to read :) feedback is appreciated and please be honest
1. Chapter 1

"But-"_ "No." "Please?" "No." "There's no men involved!" He paused for a moment. "No!" "What if I took Andy?!" "Hell no!" "Dammit Sundown! Why wont you let me go to New Orléans?!" Sundown gave Lilika a stern look. "Because your dad, who is much eviler than me, would have my ass on a mantle if I let you go off, ALONE, to New Orléans!" "He would never know-" "Yes he would! Mama Lo would call him, then he would go to Sanctuary, send you home, then come to kill me!" Lilika scoffed and sipped her evening mimosa. It was 4 am in Las Vegas, NV, morning for some, evening for others. "How about I call my dad and ask if I can go hang with Remi? He always says yes to that." "Fine. If he says yes, and I gotta hear him say yes, then you can go." Lilika's face grew into a huge smile, and she hopped up to kiss the cheek of a scowling William Jessup 'Sundown' Brady. "Thankies!" That earned her a cranky growl, but that no longer mattered seeing as she was about to go see her closest friend in the whole world! Grabbing up her iPhone, she dialed up her dads number and put him on speaker phone. "Hey baby doll." Hearing Savitar saying 'baby doll', even to his own daughter, made Sundown cringe. "Stop cringing cowboy, and yes Lilika you may go to New Orléans as long as your with Remi or a squire at all times. Understood?" "Yes daddy-kins. Lovey you!" "Love you too." Sundown watched as Lilika turned off her phone and toss it into her bag. "Shouldn't you call Remi?" "Nah. He's used to me just popping up outta nowhere." Lilika gave a small shrug, then ran up to scream goodbye at Andy. Literally. He could never believe that so much power, and noise, could come from someone as small as her. Sundown shook his head, and gave a crooked smile to Lilika as she gave him a quick hug goodbye. "Bye bye cowboy! See ya next time!" Sundown said goodbye to the air she disappeared from and with a shake of the head he finally went to his 'dungeon' for some much-needed sleep._

_Sanctuary was quiet when Lilika walked into the bar. "He just went upstairs Lilika." Lilika turned to see Rebecca, someone she wasn't quite fond of, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She nodded her head thanks and darted up the stairs, past the two guards who stood at the bottom of the stairs. Lilika paused at the memorial candles and said a prayer over all of the fallen were-hunters. "Rest peacefully all that have fallen." She bowed once more and turned to walk down the hall to Remi's room. She knocked only once then walked in, only then did she realize, Remi was buck naked. "Oh! Did not need to see your hairy ass!" "Nothing you haven't seen before, dammit!" Lilika paused for a moment. "That's true." She smiled then jumped on his queen size bed and hid in the mound of pillows til he was dressed and plopped down next to her. "What brings you here cher?" "I got bored with being in Vegas so I wanted to come hang with the only person who can calm these damned nightmares." "They start-up again?" Lilika nodded and laid her head on Remi's chest fighting the urge to cry from the painful dreams. She was the only woman, besides Rebecca, that Remi would hold like this. "I don't know where these dreams are coming from. I know they are from before I remember because I am in them but.. I don't know if they are my memories or someone else's." Remi held Lilika tightly to him and slowly rocked her til she fell asleep. Remi didn't know why these nightmares kept coming to haunt Lilika. She was one of the kindest people he had ever known and she didn't deserve this mental pain. Remi couldn't help but reminisce when looking at her._

_It was the first time Remi had met Lilika. She was with Savitar. It was a short time after his parents opened Sanctuary, a place for all creatures to come and be in peace or leave in pieces, it was also only a few days after he found out that Rebecca was mated to Quinn, so he was still in a state of anger and hurt. He didn't know why but that little pixie, hiding behind Savitar's jacket, tugged on a small, dark piece of his heart. Whatever it was it pissed Remi off, so he scoffed and picked up the box of dishes and went into the kitchen to finish his job. Little did Remi know that Lilika had seen him as well. She had seen into his heart and knew there was a deep, cruel pain inside of him. Lilika looked around the newly established bar, seeing no humans around, Lilika hopped up onto Savitar's shoulder and used him as a launch and jumped onto the banister of the upstairs. She followed the emotionally pained bear and watched him collect dishes from everyone. Finally when they both reached the kitchen, Remi slammed down his tub full of dishes and looked down at her. "Why do you keep following me, dammit?" "Why are you so sad?" Remi's eyes widened, when this little pixie asked him this, out of nowhere, question. "Why, why, why would you ask me that?" "Because you looked so sad, so why? Why are you sad?" The question angered Remi to a dangerous point, and yet, he was strangely calm. "I am not going to talk to you about it, that's for damn sure!" "Why not? What do you have to lose by telling me?" "You're a fucking pixie who will probably tell everyone!" Remi watched as Lilika, literally, began to glow. Her dark red hair was emphasized by the light shining off of her. "I am not a pixie! I am Lilika! I was only trying to help you through a hard time but now I see that you are just like everything else!"_

_As Remi thought about it, they really didn't start off as well as they could have. He slightly cringed at calling her a pixie, especially after the blow he took from calling her that to her face._

_Savitar noticed it instantly, and when he did he was slightly shocked. She never glowed unless she was happy or really angry, and Savitar knew from the look on her face that she was not happy. "Yeah. Get out ya little pixie!" He then felt very bad for Remi. Lilika hated being called a pixie, short, or anything that reminded her that she was only 5 feet tall. "Stop calling me a pixie!" Lilika turned to face Remi and she shone brighter than earlier. Her light was nearly blinding. "Pixie!" Savitar could hear the deep growl emerging from Lilika, so he decided it was time to step in. "Lilika! Cool it!" Almost instantly the light was gone. All of Sanctuary was quiet. Lilika stood in the middle of the room, she let only a single tear drop from her violet eyes. "I only wanted to help." With that Lilika turned to run out the door. Savitar looked over to Remi to see his mother smacking the back of his head. Savitar also found it odd for her to lose her cool like that, granted Remi did call her a pixie. Before Savitar really had a chance to react, Remi was out the door following Lilika. He followed her for quite some time, till they reached Bourbon street. "Stop following me!" He stopped directly in front of her. "Two of my brothers just died, and the woman I'm in love with is mated to my brother." Lilika's eyes widened a little, before she looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." "Not your fault." Lilika looked up at Remi for a moment before she went forward and hugged him. Remi was in shock for a moment, since no one ever hugged him, but after a moment he hugged Lilika back and held her tightly to him. "Remi would you like a friend?" Remi nodded his head against her hair. "That would be great."_

_Since then Lilika and himself have been nearly inseparable. He was with her through many nights of heart wrenching screams and night terrors, and he still didn't know why she had these horrible dreams, or memories, or whatever the hell they were. They stopped a few decades back when she started to sleep on the mound of pillows Remi had on the side of his bed. Looking down Remi saw that Lilika was finally sleeping soundly, so he began to move her to the pillowed section of the bed, or as he called it, her perch. Seeing that she was asleep and comfortable, Remi got up and grabbed his cell off the dresser. Closing the door gently, he glowered over at Colt, who was standing to close to the room. "Anyone comes near this room, tear off their head. Got it kid?" Colt took a noticeable gulp, and a quick nod, then returned to his post, at the top of the stairs to watch for any humans, who may come up. Remi walked down the stairs, pausing to make sure Colt stayed in his spot, he pulled out his cell and dialed Savitar's number. "What?" "She's having nightmares again." Remi listened to Savitar speak for a few minutes, he was explaining to Remi why Lilika was having these nightmares. "He did what to her?" Remi growled out loud, scaring the people near him._


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Thank you Mama Lo for this gracious hospitality." The female bear looked over her shoulder at Urian and growled at him. He knew he was never welcome anywhere when people knew what he had done. He was ashamed of it himself. "Your room is here." Urian nodded at the bear, who looked ready to maim him. Once he was in the room he dropped his bag, and sat on the edge of the bed. He did not wish to be in New Orléans, but Acheron said he was needed here, so here he was. Urian nearly laid down when he heard the faintest sound of crying from the next room. Urian stood and walked to the door that connected the two rooms. Urian softly knocked on the door only to hear no response. All he heard on the other side was the crying getting louder and sounds of obvious pain. Urian jiggled the handle of the door to find it obviously locked. Urian took a step back and, hearing the obvious distress, kicked in the door, then rushed to the young woman writhing on the bed. He quickly ran to her and began shaking her, trying desperately to wake her. "Wake up!" Urian barely noticed when the other was thrown open, and Mama Lo and Remi both ran in to see what was going on. As Urian continued trying to wake the sleeping woman, she let out one piercing scream. Her eyes then flew open to look straight into the dark blue eyes of the man holding her. She then let out another scream and called out for Remi, whilst struggling against Urian's strong hold._

_ Remi flew into action upon hearing her scream for him. He grabbed Urian by the collar and threw him back into a wall, then grabbed Lilika and held her tightly to him while she cried and shook violently. Urian was barely able to stand when Mama Lo grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room. "Why were in there with Lilika, Urian?" Urian jerked away from the angry bearswan. "I heard her crying and screaming. My fucking integrity got the best of me." "Urian do not get mixed up with Lilika. It's bad enough she has my son in her grasp, I don't want anymore going down with her." Urian gave Nicolette a hard stare. "What has she done that is so evil?" "She is the daughter of Savitar. Stay away." Nicolette gave him another harsh look and slammed the door on her way out. "Since when does Savitar have a daughter? Or a child for that matter?" And why did Urian have the bad feeling that he knew her._

_ Remi finally calmed Lilika enough for her to fall back to sleep, and that is when he stormed into the next room to try to kill Urian. All Urian knew was that he was being slammed into a wall by an angry Arcadian bear. "Why the fuck were you in my room?!" "I heard a girl in distress so I playing hero! Now get the hell off bear!" Remi loosened his grip enough for Urian to stand on the floor, but he didn't let go. "All I could hear was her crying like she was in some sort of horrible pain and I wasn't going to let someone hurt a woman, which wasn't the case but I didn't know that, so I went to help." Remi let out a deep growl and let Urian go. "Don't go near her again." With those last words Remi walked out the connecting door and slammed the, now broken, door. "Dammit. I never catch a fucking break." Urian finally growled at himself and plopped himself down for some much-needed sleep._

_ Lilika awoke the next morning in a sea of pillows and blankets. To her discomfort, she was alone. Again. "I hate waking up alone." She groaned and turned over, leaning on her upper arm for support but quickly fell back on her back from the pain in her arm. She looked down to see a huge bruise on her arm in the shape of a hand, looking quickly she saw it was on both arms. "Remi?!" Lilika called out with no answer. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door, only to crash into something, or was it someone?_

_ Lilika and the person under her fell to the ground with a loud thump. She opened her violet eyes and looked into the blue ones of the man beneath her. "I am so sorry!" Lilika jumped up and offered a hand of help to the man who was on the ground. "It's alright. I always prefer my women on top anyway." The man grabbed her hand and let her help him up. "Bad pickup line cher." Lilika laughed at the tall man, who stood at least a foot or more above her. "The name is Urian, babe." "I'm Lilika. Nice to meet ya." The two shared a small look before Lilika heard Remi calling for her from downstairs. "See ya later Urian." Urian watched her go down the stairs with a deadly sway of her perfect hourglass figure. "See ya."_


	3. Chapter 3

_ "Acheron. I think it's time you knew something about Lilika." Acheron looked over at Savitar as he stared at Lilika from across the room. "What?" "She isn't who you think she is." Savitar looked over at Acheron and took a swig of his beer. "What do you mean Sav?" Savitar looked over at Lilika who was talking with Remi. "That, my friend, is the daughter of-" Savitar was cut short when Lilika herself walked over smiling as she always did. "Hey daddy. Hey uncle Ash." Acheron gave a small smile to the tiny woman, but became when her smile faded and she stood. Lilika saw the moment when Nick Gautier walked in and she smelled the air of trouble. _

_ When Nick looked over to the table, Lilika sprinted over and placed a hand on Nick's chest and pressed lightly forcing the man to walk backwards out of the bar. "What the hell Lilika?!" "Nick leave." Nick looked down at the small woman in front of him in defiance. "Make me." Nick made a move to push her out of the but couldn't move his arms nor his legs. "Let me go!" "I refuse to put up with your shit anymore Nick. Don't come here to start crap with Acheron anymore or you will face my wrath." "When did you become his fucking pawn, Lilika?!" Lilika looked up with blood-red eyes and slapped her hand across Nick's face. "When did you become the play toy of Artemis?! Do you have any idea what she will do to you?!" "Is there a problem out here?" Lilika looked over at Urian who stepped out of the shadows. "No Urian. No problem. Nick was just leaving." Lilika let Nick go and turned to walk closer to Urian. He could see small tears streaking down her face and he took her into his arms. Nick looked at the scene in front of him and scoffed. "You'd rather be friends with the son of Stryker than with me? Well fuck this then." Nick walked away shaking his head and pitching a hissy fit. _

_ "What is he bitching about this time?" Urian looked down at the small woman in his arms, he shook off the feeling that he knew her from somewhere. "He hates me now too since I have remained friends with Ash. The truth is I know more about the situation then Nick does and he refuses to listen to me about anything. We used to be good friends." Urian held Lilika closer to him. "It's not your fault that he is a total asshole." He pulled back from her and lifted her chin. "It's not your fault. Understand?" Lilika nodded softly looking him in his blue eyes. "I understand Urian." Urian gave a small smirk and leaned in closer to her, as if to kiss her. "Remi is looking for you Lilika." Lilika turned around quickly at the sound of Dev's voice. "Right!" Lilika shook herself out of the weird trance and turned on her heel and almost ran back into the bar. Dev snickered at Urian who watched Lilika's every movement. "What the hell are you laughing at bear?" "You have a horrible pick of a woman. Nothing against her, since she is a great person but, her father is going to eat you alive." With that Dev walked back into the bar, laughing and shaking his head as went. Urian took a deep breath unknowing of the watchful eyes behind him. _

_ "Remi!" Lilika hopped up on the counter behind Remi's back. "What?" "Dev told me you wanted me." Remi turned around and folded his arms. "I don't want you hanging around Urian." "Why not?" Remi growled deep in his chest. "He's bad news. He's Stryker's son. Just don't go around him. Understand?" Lilika's eyes darkened. "Remi don't tell me what to do." "I'm not telling you what to do. I learned my lesson on that last time. I still have the scar." Remi sighed and turned his head to the side, maintaining eye contact. "Please don't hang around him? For me?" Lilika relaxed and leaned against the cabinet behind her. "Alright alright. I won't hang around him." Remi nodded his head and turned back to the dishes. "I'm going to Kyrian's." Lilika disappeared off the counter in an instant. Remi paused his work for a moment. "Urian is the cause of your nightmares." Remi sighed once more before rinsing the dishes and setting them to dry. _

_ Lilika stood in front of the door of Kyrian's house. She was about to knock or the door when it swung open and there stood a tall, lean, handsome, blond man. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lilika stood for a moment before coming out of her stupor. "Oh no, it's alright." Lilika gave one of her famous smiles. "Is Kyrian home?" "I'm in the living room!" Lilika gave a small laugh before moving to walk through the door before being stopped by the man. "Lilika?" "Yes? Who are you?" The man looked shocked. "You don't remember me?" Lilika shook her head and looked over at Kyrian for help. "Julian I will call you later." The two men exchanged a look and the man, Julian, left. "Should I remember him, Kyrian?" Kyrian shook his head and looked down at Lilika. "No. He mistook you for someone we once knew." He gave her a warm smile. "So what brings you today my little nymph?" Lilika giggled at her nickname that he has had for her for centuries as they walked into the kitchen. "I'm having nightmares again." Kyrian set down a glass of orange juice for her. "What are they about?" "I'm standing in a dark room with men surrounding me. There's a woman, a goddess I think, and they tell me if I don't drink the water of the river Styx they will kill her. They called her my mother. I remember pleading for them to not kill my mother. I told them I would do it, so long as they swore not to harm her. And after that all I remember is seeing the eyes of someone I loved and it was like looking into..." Lilika's expression changed into the face of a scared woman. "What is it Lilika?" "I know the eyes from my dream. They belong to Urian!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Today's chapter is inspired by Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now! And is dedicated to a new inspiration. Enjoy ^_^_

_Kyrian watched the short woman pace across his kitchen floor. "So, Urian was in your dream?" Lilika gained quick eye contact with Kyrian before nodding furiously. "And he was the bad guy or good guy?" Lilika stopped in her tracks. "He was both. I saw him as the good guy at one point and then he was the one holding my mouth open and pouring the water down. Kyrian, what is going on with me?" She turned to him, tears nearly over-flowing. "I don't understand this!" Kyrian stood and quickly walked to where she paced and pulled her into a tight hug. "It will be okay lígo. I swear to you, everything will be okay." _

_ Julian watched Lilika leave and he wanted answers to why the only cousin he ever cared about, didn't remember him. He knocked once before he stormed into Kyrian's house. "Kyrian!" "I'm upstairs with NJ!" Julian almost flew up the stairs but quietly entered the room. Kyrian quietly rocked his tiny son in his arms. "She doesn't remember, Julian." Julian looked up from where he was standing. "Why?" "After you disappeared, she kept me very close...but she was gone when everything happened with me. I saw her after and she looked different, like she was in love. It was the happiest I've ever seen her." Kyrian smiled for a moment but a frown returned to his face. "I saw her a few days after that and she looked lost. Like she didn't know where she was. But when I was going to go over to her Ash stopped me. He told me that she drank from the river Styx." Julian's expression changed to one full of horror. "No!" _

_ "Lilika! Get your scrawy ass down here!" Remi stood at the bottom of the staircase waiting for Lilika to get ready. "Shut up!" Remi's impatient nature began rearing it ugly head downstairs while upstairs there were many other emotions going on. Lilika was stewing over everything that had happened the last couple of days. She sat at the vanity that Remi had gotten for her and played with the necklace that she always wore. It was a blood red crescent moon. She sat and twirled it between her fingers not remembering where or who it was from. All she could remember was it was too important to leave behind. It never left her neck. Just like the beautiful amethyst ring on her left, middle finger. She did not know how she got them but they were important, somehow. Lilika looked up into the mirror and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "Who am I?" She blinked away the tears and finished getting ready. _

_ Remi knew something was off with her tonight. She wasn't as cheerful as she usually was and she was quiet. Very quiet. He watched Lilika from across the room as she laughed a very empty laugh. "What's wrong with her tonight? She's usually cheerful." Remi looked over at Nick and scoffed. "What the hell do you care?" "I care!" "Is that why you made her cry with your bitch fit?" Nick knew better than to prod at the bear, who was known for being an asshole with a very short temper and Nick could see his temper rising, but he prodded anyway. "Not my fucking fault she is Acheron's little pawn!" Next thing everyone heard was Nick being shoved, hard, into the kitchen, breaking numerous plates and dishes. _

_ "Remi!" Lilika dashed into the kitchen just in time to see Savitar throwing up Remi and Nick against opposite sides of the kitchen. "Let go of me!" Lilika gave a look at Nick, instantly shutting him up, against his will of course. Savitar arched an eyebrow at Nick wiggling like a fish on the fish. He scoffed, "Like a fish outta water." Lilika placed her hand on her temple, moving her fingers as if she had a headache. "Tonight was going great. Nick why do have to ruin all our good days?" Lilika sighed and turned on her heel. "Where are you going?" Lilika looked over her shoulder at Remi, "I'm going to hang out with sane people! Like Ash and Alexion!" And with that she walked out of the kitchen. "How are they sane?!" _

_ "Lilika, how are you doing?" Lilika smiled at Tory, who offered her some grape juice. "Im tired. How are you? How is your pregnancy going?" Tory just shined when she sat down. "It's going just as easily as the first time, thankfully." They shared a knowing smile when Ash walked in with Bas on his shoulders. "Hey Lili." "Sup Ash." "The ceiling." Lilika snicked at Acheron. "Only you could pull that off!" Ash gave her a grin, just like the one he gave the first time they met. "So, what brings you to our humble lair?" "Getting away from the madness at Sanctuary. Nick was pissing everyone off and I was getting a headache from it." Acheron's jaw tightened at the mention of Nick. "Sorry Ash. I know how much it hurts you with this whole 'Nick being an idiot' thing." Acheron looked at his wife and shrugged. "It's all good kókkinos. What shit was he pulling this time?" Lilika sighed and shrugged. "I din't know but I know it was over me since he got into a fight with Remi." Acheron arched a brow. "Damn." Tory and Ash both looked over at the door when it opened. "Urian did you pick up my fried pickles?" Lilika almost gagged. "Yeah yeah, I got your damn pickles. Oh hey Lilika." Urian and Lilika smiled at each other under the close watch of Acheron's knowing eyes. _

_Acheron went to put Bas down for his nap and Tory left to take a nap, as she wasn't feeling well, leaving Urian and Lilika alone. Urian looked at Lilika carefully trying to place her face in his memories. He knew deep down he should know her. He just couldn't put everything together. "Lilika? Have we met before?" Lilika stopped drinking her juice and looked up slowly,meeting his blue eyes with her violet ones. "No. Tell Ash I said bye." With that she grabbed her bag and quickly disappeared. Urian's eyes widened at her quick exit. "Lilika leave?" Urian glanced at Acheron before nodding. "Yeah, she left rather quickly too." Acheron crossed his arms. "Something happen between you two?" "I can't remember. I'm going back to Minnesota." "Say hi for me." Urian nodded before vanishing. "This is not going to end well for either of them." Ash looked over his shoulder at Savitar. "Is it?" "No it won't."_

_Greek words:_

_lígo - Little bit_

_kókkinos- Red_


End file.
